Noble in Remnant
by Jedi Jerix
Summary: Six gets stuck in the world of Remnant. What new adventures will this new place take him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own Halo or Rwby. Please support the official release.

Six was on his last legs, his helmet is trashed from fighting the hordes of convent troops, he's been fighting for weeks by himself waiting for the pillar of autumn to leave reach.

' _How many of these damn convent are there_? I _t seems as if its never ending they just keep coming to be killed_.' Six thought. Then from the sky above, a Phantom came down. ' _Crap. Phantom in coming. What is it going to drop this time? Maybe a hunter or a brute_?'

Six thought that hopefully it was a brigade of grunts, they are cannon-fodder to him. Then a bunch of Elites ran out of the ship.

' _You got be be kidding me elites?! Of all it had to be the Sangheili.'_ Six thought.

They may not that strong in numbers of one or two, but when there are a squad, they are devastating.

' _Crap I have only 20 bullets left for my guns! Well at least I was taught hand to hand combat in training.'_

"Come at me." Six said.

' _Wait what generals what are they doing here? This is going to be trouble, I just hope Halsey and the A.I. make it on the pillar.' Six thought._

 _Okay, I need to formulate a plan of attack that uses the least amount of bullets. Nice Carbine rifle in perfect condition. And surrounded. Now I just need to kill them all. First need to take out the that, he quickly, but carefully took out the snipers with one shot to two shots each. Right in their eyes._

 _'Done. Now need to kill all ground troops.'_ Six thought.

All of a sudden, they were on top of him, attacking with their energy swords. He took out two of them, waiting for his shield to regenerate, but one he did not see sliced his side right through his armor before it recharged.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Six yelled in pain.

 _'How!? why now?' Six thought. 'Well, if I am going down, then I will take as many of them down as I can with me.'_

 _-Ultra Elite_

 _'Why won't this demon die!?'_ the Elite thought, _'There has only been one that I heard about that was able to take on fleets. But now two!?' We will stop you!'_

-Six

"I won't give up until you have all been stopped!" Six yelled.

Then out of nowhere, there was a huge explosion behind him. But before he went down, he noticed this explosion was not like any other he had ever seen. Then his vision went white. Then it went dark.

Few hours later.

Six woke up, feeling a sharp pain in his side were the energy sword hit. He looked at it, seeing that it was bandaged. Then realised that his armor was off. He looked around. He was in a metallic looking room, with a his bed with many others that were empty. There was a curtain covering a lot of his bed but could still see a lot of the room. There was a exit on the left wall. But overall, looked really peaceful. It was one of the most peaceful places he had been in his life. It was almost like a new feeling to him. With him being on missions most of the time, (most recently, Reach), he had never had the luxury to feel piece. The only time he ever relaxed a little was when he wasn't constantly being shot at.

All of a sudden, Six heard footsteps. Six was instantly aware, all of the calmness leaving in an instant.

"You can relax, I do not have any intentions of hurting you." he heard a voice say.

A old man walked through the opening of the curtain, with a small smile on his face. He assumed the man was trying to calm him down, but Six always kept his guard up. That was how he had stayed alive so long. The man was in a dark green suit, holding a cup with a steaming liquid that he assumed was coffee because of the smell. He also was holding a cane in his other hand. It was a very interesting one, with a clockwork look on the handle. He pushed up his glasses as he looked at Six.

"I am Professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster of this academy."

Ozpin then looked a little closer at Six.

"And if you don't mind me asking, who might you be?" Ozpin said.

"My name is classified by ONI, but since I have no idea were I am or what planet I am on, I guess I can tell you my name. My name is mostly just numbers, but a name I was given was Six." Six said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Six." Ozpin said, " Did I hear you right? You don't know what plant you are on?"

Six nodded.

"You are on the planet Remnant. You are in the kingdom of Vale." Ozpin said.

"That was not in any database I read or heard of. Have you had any space travel?" Six asked, expressionless.

"Not really. Maybe in our future, but not right now."

Six was freaking out. He was on a planet that had not even had space travel.

"How did I get here?" Six asked, short and straight to the point.

"We were doing a initiation for the starting students when there was a huge explosion in the forest that the test was in. After the students left, we went to investigate and we saw you, in the middle of a crater in the side of a huge rock and trees. You had that would on your side there, and was bleeding bad. We brought you back here, but your armor was a huge problem. It was nearly impossible to get off. Thankfully, that explosion damaged the armor enough that we were able to undo it. After that, you have been out for a few days."

Six remembered the weird explosion during his fight with those Elites and started to panak, but then tried to relax, a little sad.

"I can't tell much, but the planet I was on is probably glassed by now. I don't think there is any way of getting back." Six said.

"Well then I have a choice for you." Ozpin said.

Six looked up at Ozpin. He did not know what to do. He had been raised by ONI, that was one of the only things he ever knew.

"This academy is a fighting academy. We train Huntsman and Huntresses to fight the evils of Grimm. You can either go out on your own and forge your own path, or you could help me help defend humanity from the Grimm." Ozpin said.

Six looked away for a minute. This was the first time he ever had a choice of freedom. But then again, he has always been fighting to defend humanity from the forces of evil. The Covenant.

"I will help you defend humanity." Six said with determination.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own halo or RWBY.

While Six was in the hospital, a comrade of Ozpin came in and activated a ability called Aura that started to glow around Sixes body. Surprising to him, the augmentations that he went through at ONI did not hold this ability back. Six thought it was awesome. With this shield like ability and the shield system on his armor, this would mean he had a secondary shield system. That meant he could take on extremely strong opponents.

After Six was healed, he was showed were his armor was. It was in a room that he assumed was a armory. He saw his suit sitting in the corner of the room. The suit was so heavy that it would crush all of the benches in the room. It was severely damaged on one side, but it was patched up with a metal material. to not make the color of the metal and the armor look weird, they added metal on the other side to match the other side and colored them the color of the armor. He received help getting it back on, and that took a long while. They had to make their own clamps in the armor to take it apart and put it back on that, Six checked his suits systems. The heads up display was working and the scanner worked as well. Shortly after the armor turned on, the suits shield kicked on to full power. He smiled a little seeing that something from where he was from still worked. He still had his Spartan blade with him and saw he had two of his grenades as well. Then Ozpin walked in.

"Are you all suited up?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, all suits functions are operational." Six said.

Someone else then walked in to the room. This was a middle aged man with a small beard. Six assumed that it was a staff member. The man was carrying a very large suitcase. He set it on one of the benches and opened it. It was the rifle Six used to attack the Elites. It was not only cleaned, but looked like it had been modified.

"This was the rifle we found with you at the explosion." Ozpin said, "It has been modified to not only work with your clipes, but also to work with clips here as well. It can now shoot regular rounds and also can shoot high caliber rounds.

"The scope on top is the same scope that was on it before, but has been modified so that has a duel zoom feature. It will make you much more powerful." the man said.

Six picked it up and looked down the sites. It looked similar to what he was used to, but was a little different with the new features. He approved it in his mind and put it on his back. He then turned to see something he did not expect with it. It was a Elites energy sword. It had been painted to his suits color. He grabbed the blade and turned it on. The blades blue glow reflected off his helmet. He stared at the blade. This was one of the blades of his enemy. This blade had probably had been used to attack many others on his side, and here he was, wielding it himself.

"That is a technology that we have never seen before. However, we were able to upgrade the power of the blade. It can last being turned on for a very long time. After it shuts off, we put in a recharge system so it can be used again after a while." Ozpin said.

He turned it off and put it on his side. He then turned and saw a magnum in the case with a few clips next to it. He grabbed them, putting away his extra clips. He loaded the magnum and put it on his other side of the energy sword. His arsonal was nearly complete.

"You will need another melee weapon other than that sword when it's battery runs out. So.." Ozpin turned towards the door, and another person came in. It was a woman about 5.9 feet tall. She walked in with another briefcase. She set it next to the other and opened it. It was a mechanical looking sword. He pulled it out of the case, noticing the weight of the weapon. It was not to heavy, but to light either. He saw a button on the side and pressed it. Two blue energy blades protruded out of the side of the sword. It was a really interesting was another button.

"If you hold the sword with both hands, that other button will detach the blade into two blades that attach to the sides of your arm and wrist. You will have your hand open with two blades to strike with." the lady said.

He turned off the sword and put it on his back. He then turned to Ozpin.

"Thank you." Six said.

Ozpin nodded. Then, the doors that the two staff members walked in burst open. It was another staff member. They looked like they had been running for a while.

"Professor, there is a horde of Nevermore and Beowolf heading right this way!" the staff member said.

Six turned to Ozpin. Ozpin could not tell the look on Sixes face, but knew what he was wanting to do.

"If you want to. Besides it's a good test to see you in battle." Ozpin said.

Six walked out of the room. The staff member looked worried.

"What is he going to do sir!?" the staff member asked.

Ozpin smiled at the staff member.

"He will be attacking the horde. Alone." Ozpin said.

/

As Six walked across the courtyard, he saw the Nevermore flying in the sky. Once he got to the edge of the grounds, he looked over. The amount of Grimm that the staff member said was not the most accurate description. There were literally Grimm crawling on top of each other just to get to the front. But this did not matter to Six. He had faced far worse than this. And with that, he jumped at the closest Nevermore, opening fire on any Grimm. This was he was going to do now. Protect the innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for reading this far. I am looking forward to writing more chapters. I accept feedback to help the story be a awesome one that you can all enjoy.

/

Ozpin stood there, looking out at the city. He looked at all of the destruction the Grimm caused. He was sad, but happy that it was all over. He then noticed that Six was walking towards him. He turned to the spartan, smiling at him.

"Well done. Thanks to you, the kingdom of Vale is safe from the creatures of Grimm for another day." Ozpin said.

Six nodded.

"It was a little surprising to see you take on that entire army of Grimm all by yourself and win." Ozpin said, "There have been very few that could have done a feat like that. And in the amount of time you have done it is astonishing. And you are not a trained huntsman. But the training you must of gone through must of been far worse than what almost anyone here has done." Ozpin said.

Six started to remember the augmentations that he went through at ONI. He remembered how painful it was, and that a lot of the attacks he went through during the war did not come close to that experience.

"I am also surprised about the ammunition for your weapons. They shattered the Grimms armor plating." a man next to Ozpin said.

"I'm sorry for not introducing you Oobleck. Six, this is doctor Oobleck." Ozpin said.

Oobleck nodded to Six, while Ozpin started looking back at the fallen Grimm. Six stood there as well, looking at all of the destruction he brought on the Grimm. Then Ozpin spoke to him after a minute.

"Oobleck, could you leave me and Six here a minute?"

Oobleck nodded and walked back towards the school. Six went and stood next to Ozpin.

"This world is not what it seems to most people. There are things in this world that if people knew about, would cause panic. Like for example, the fact that magic exists."

Six was a little taken back. He had seen things in his life. Things like glassing weapons and seen gigantic ships explode. But he never thought that wagic ever existed. He was always taught to live by fact, but this was different. He was in a world were almost everything was different. So the thought of magic being here made sense.

"There is a evil foe out there in the world. Her name is Salem. And she will do everything in her power to make sure this world is under her control. It is my job to make sure she doesn't do that. But we don't know her whereabouts, but the people who serve her do. They are twisted and corrupt people, that were promised power or revenge if they help her. And so, they do whatever she asks them to."

"Where are you going with this?" Six asked.

"I have a proposition for you. We could use someone of your talent. Would you like to help me take her down? I have an operative now in the field gathering information, but if you could help him, you could be able to handle almost any situation that comes at you. With your help, we can come closer to beating Salem then we've had." Ozpin asked.

Ozpin looked at Six. He did not move for a minute, but then he saw Six nod his head.

"Thank you. I hope we will become great friends as time goes on. My operative is named Qrow Branwen. He is currently in the field now. But I have another sighting of one of Salem's operatives. They have been seen in a village near a dust mine in Vale. Normally, we don't have any dust mines, but this one had been discovered recently. We need you to gather as much information as you can, while protecting the villagers."

"I work best alone on missions." Six said.

"Alright, we had a drop off ship ready for you near one of the landing platforms. Are you ready to go?" Ozpin said.

Six nodded, Turned, and started to walk to the landing platforms.

"Good luck Six." Ozpin said.

/

By the time he got near were he needed to go, it was almost dark. Since his suit was now in working order, his night vision and lights on his helmet were working. He loaded his weapons and prepared to be dropped off. He saw the village come into view. It was not a huge village, but it was not small either. It had small houses with what looked like to be a blacksmith shop and a village hall. The dust mine was near the outskirts of the town, but he could see there were lights near it. The town had no lights so he assumed that they were hostages. Once they were close enough to the village, he jumped from the ship. He free fell until he hit the ground. He then proceeded to travel on the outside of the village, looking to see if he saw any villagers. When he did not discover any, he snuck towards the dust mine. He saw two landed drop ships, with guards in animal looking masks standing next to them with rifles.

'Well, lets do this.' Six thought.


	4. Chapter 4

He snuck up on one of the guards, getting right behind him. The guard was focused on a com transmission so he did not notice any noise behind him. Six then kicked the solder, sending him flying. The other soldier saw it and charged at Six. Six did another kick and send this one flying as well. He then went into the cave, walking as quiet as he could. He noticed the dust that was on the walls of the cave. It had a light glow to it, which reminded him of a weapon in his world. It was a weapon the Covenant grunts would use, known as the needler. It was a deadly weapn if used right, but the grunts were not always the strongest enemies.

When he got down deeper, he heard voices ahead of him. He snuck up to a corner and peeked around it. He saw soldiers of the same type, most loading crates while some keeping watch.

"Can we please hurry this gentleman? We have a schedule." a voice said.

He turned his attention to where he heard the voice. Near one of the groups of soldiers, he saw a man in a top hat with a cane and a cigar lit in his mouth. He looked like their leader. Or a higher up in their ranks for that matter. He looked on his helmets maps and scanner to see all of the soldiers and planned a strategy that would hopefully take them out. He had been learning a little more about this world as he traveled here and had learned that dust was highly explosive.

He then rushed from behind cover, shooting one bullet at a cluster of the dust stacked by the soldiers.

/

The explosion was enormous. The blast sent most the soldiers near it flying while the man in the hat and the other soldiers were blown back.

"What on earth is going on here!?" the man in the hat said.

"Sir, one of the craits was set off." a soldier said.

"Sir, the cave is starting to collapse. If we don't get out, we will all be bearied!" a soldier said near the exit.

"Well then, grab what you can and get out of here!" the man in the hat said.

He and the rest of the soldiers ran out of the cave, stopping to catch their breath at the ship. He was a little upset at this. He turned to his men.

"Well, if we don't get this dust, then no one does. Destroy it." the man said.

Then he saw a dark shape jump from the top of the mouth of the cave. It was a man in a huge, bulky armor.

/

Six landed in front of the entrance. Right according to plan. He then pointed his gun at the man in the hat.

"Well, who might you be?" the man in the hat said.

Six noticed a fuel can attached to the side of one of the ships. He aimed his rifle and fired. The fuel tank exploded, along with the ship. The ship sent the soldiers flying. The man in the hat looked furious.

"Take pleasure in knowing that you are angering me. I am Roman Torchwick, and I hope you take pleasure that you are about to die at my hands!" Torchwick said.

The soldiers all recovered and took aim at the soldier.

"Open fire!" Torchwick yelled as he aimed his cain at Six.

Torchwick and the soldiers shot at Six. But Six was faster than their reaction time. Before this, he received a message from Ozpin saying that minimal casualty would be appreciated. He rushed past a few soldiers, shooting their rifles and swords out of their hands, the bullets shattering them. He then started touching the soldiers, using techniques that sent them flying. Torchwick sent a barrage of bullets at Six, about three or four hitting him. He then rushed him, pulling out the new weapon that Ozpin made him. He activated the blades and started parrying with Torchwick. He did a twirl that was meant to distract him, but he saw through it and twisted the cain out of his hand. Torchwick then pulled out a crystal out of a coat pocket.

"Hope you like this gift I've been saving!" Torchwick said as he through it at Six. Six shot it, but realized his mistake too late. The dust exploded, sending Six back. When the dust cleared, Torchwick was thrown against one of the ships that were there, his suit had scorch marks. Six held his gun aimed at Torchwick. six heard a noise and looked up. He saw a ship flying in. The side door opened, and showed people in armor he assumed were Vale policemen. They got out of the ship, and started handcuffing the soldiers and Torchwick. Six walked towards a officer, who walked up to him.

"We were sent from Professor Ozpin. Thanks for the help." the police officer said.

Six nodded. He then heard comotion behind him, he turned and saw Torchwick with his cain tanding in one of the enemy ships that was there. Before they could react, the ship opened it thrusters and went speeding off. Six turned back.

"Can I get a ride to Beacon?" Six said.

"Of course." the officer said.

They then got in the ship and traveled back to Vale.


	5. Chapter 5

Six jumped off of the ship and headed for the main tower. From what he was told on a message back, Ozpin was at a initiation that was bringing new students into the school. The more he thought of this place, the more he thought this place was not like any military school he saw. The training he went through tested every fiber of his body to their limits and beyond. He had done fist fights, had challenged tons to gun battles, and done missions that to most was impossible. Looking at the students, they had had training, but they had a long way to go.

He walked into a room that was filled with students. Thankfully he towered over them, so he saw were Ozpin was and walked up to him. Ozpin noticed him walking over.

"Well you girls can go to your dorms if you would like." Ozpin said.

"Okey, thank you professor Ozpin." a girl in a red and black dress said.

With that, the group of girls walked off, letting Ozpin turn to Six.

"So, was your mission successful?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." Six said, handing Ozpin a report of the mission.

Ozpin read it, looking content with what he received. After he finished reading it, he put it down at his side and motioned for a lady in glasses to come over.

"Six, this is Glinda Goodwitch. She is my assistant at this school." Ozpin said.

Ginda looked Six up and down.

"Yep, the way Ozpin described you to me earlier was pretty much accurate." Glinda said.

Glinda reminded him of the way officers looked at him in his dimension. They would look at him as as if they could read everything about him. Physically and Mentally. But Six made sure to prove them all wrong. They did not know him or his thoughts. And Six was going to keep it that way.

Six nodded to Glinda. "Nice to meet you." Six said.

"Now that all of the pleasantries are out of the way, we can get to the matter at hand. Six you remember the colleague of mine earlier. Well, he got himself into a little of a situation and needs some assistance. He said that there are a lot of enemies to take out. Would you be able to assist my colleague Crow in his mission?" Ozpin asked.

Six nodded.

"Thank you, Six. We need you to head out immediately. It should only take about a two to three day walk to his location." Ozpin said, handing Six another data pad.

Six nodded and walked out.

/

It was the next day, and Six was only about a hour from the location. He had sprinted all the way there. With all of the augmentations, he was used to things like that. He could see the rendezvous point on his scanner. When he got close to it, he slowed to a walking pace. When he made it to the spot, it looked like it was vacant.

"Crow Branwen. I was sent by Professor Ozpin. I am here to assist you." Six yelled.

It was quiet for a moment, but then someone jumped down from a tree about a yard away. It was a man wearing what looked like a man in a tourn red cape, with a folded sword on his lower back. He looked at Six with little interest.

"So, your Ozpin's backup? Well, he must of been getting desperate." Qrow said.

Just as he finished, Six quickly raised his rifle and shot a bullet past Qrows face, hitting a grim that was crawling up from behind him. Qrow quickly spun around, looking at the Grimm on the ground. He turned and had a small smile on his face.

"So your not just some soldier." Qrow said as he walked up to Six.

"Names Qrow, as you've said before. I hope we become good partners."

"My name is Six." Six said.

Six and Qrow shook hands, and then started to talk about Qrows mission. Their objective was to take out a huge horde of Grimm that had been gathered in a large field. The Grimm would attack a village if not stopped. They then headed straight for the field with weapons drawn. Once they reached it, they saw the huge hoard.

"Lets see your skill, Six." Qrow said.

Six smiled under his mask a little. This was going to be fun. Qrow speed dashed a Ursa while Six charged the largest body of Grimm in the field. He charged them, quickly shooting ten beowulf's in a matter of seconds. He then held his rifle in one hand, while pulling out his magnum in his other hand, sinning and shooting, hitting almost every Grimm in sight. He saw one take up to the sky's, so Six activated his suits thrusters while using his legs to propel himself into the air. He quickly put his weapons away and pulled out his energy sword. He grabbed onto the Grimm and stabbed it in the neck, causing it to fall to the ground.

Once that was done, he saw what looked like a mantis from his dimension but without guns on the arms. It landed on the field after it jumped out of the same type of plane Torchwick escaped in. The mech charged at Six. Six just stood there, letting it come at him. Once it got close enough, he jumped into the air, doing a roundhouse kick to the cockpit. It crumpled the cockpit, the driver being one of those soldiers that was at the mine. He grabbed the man in the mech and through him out. He then dropped a grenade inside of it and jumped away. The mech exploded, throwing shrapnel everywhere. The ship in the sky flew away, while the rest of the Grimm were defeated.

Qrow walked over to Six, a look of surprise on his face.

"That was very impressive Six. I don't think I have seen any soldier fight like that." Qrow said.

"I am not like any soldier here. I am now a protector of the innocent. I am now a Huntsman." Six said.

Qrow nodded, him and Six walking towards the village.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they got to the village, they were greeted by the villagers. They all looked in one piece. They thanked them and let them stay in the village for a night. They were taken to a small hut on the outside of the village and given provisions for their trip the next day. They rested in the hut, trying to gain energy for the next day. Qrow was laying on a small bed on one side of the hut while Six sat with his legs crossed on the ground. He was cleaning his weapons, which came naturally to him, since it was one of the only things that helped not only calm down, but think. Qrow was staring at the roof, thinking to himself, until he turned his head to Six.

"You know this is a time to relax, right?" Qrow said.

Six did not answer right away, focused on cleaning the barrel of the rifle.

"This does relax me." Six said.

Qrow had a questioning look on his face.

"It's a way of calming you down, isn't it?" Qrow asked.

There was no response from Six, but Qrow assumed he was right.

The rest of the night was quiet of after that. The next day was peaceful, the trail looking like a fantasy to Six. It reminded him of the days he was on Reach.

'Those memories will never leave me.' Six thought.

They got up and started trekking their way down the trail, trying to get a signal to get a ride back to beacon while walking in the direction of the school. Things were silent for the first few hours of the day, until Qrow decided to strike up a conversation.

"I assume your a soldier, but you are not like anything I've ever seen before."

Six remained quiet. He had heard about civilian conversations about spartans before, but had never had someone talking about him like this directly.

Qrow sighed.

"Come on, at least tell me were your from." Qrow said.

Again, Six said nothing.

Qrow walked along side him, making sure he was heard and seen by Six.

"If we are going to be friends or even partners, we should at least get to know each other." Qrow said.

Six sighed.

"I am not from this world. I am from another dimension, on a planet named Reach." Six said.

A signal popped up on his hud. He instantly called Ozpin.

"Hello Six." the familiar voice said.

"We need a pick up at our current location." Six said.

"Very well, there is a ship on the way." Ozpin said.


End file.
